Seven days, Seven slayers, seven dragons, one chance
by Saber211
Summary: Our seven days. Seven dragon slayers reunite for one last battle. The battle between life and death. Who will win? What happens if they get separated? What if dragons already rule the world? How will the dragon slayers solve the problem?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright you guys, here's the first chapter! It's not that interesting in this chapter so I wouldn't get to worked up with it yet since we still have a long way to go. This might also seem a little short (Sorry a reviewer really wanted the first chapter out so I worked on it bit by bit since I was very busy today.) Don't worry next chapter will have a little more juice in it since that will have everything this chapter doesn't. I'm also not that good of a writer yet so if it's not that good, sorry. If it's not what you expected sorry. Please enjoy and Follow/Favorite and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail**

**Beta read by: Spiritbird1A**

**Rogue pov:**

_Rogue POV:_  
>Fire, destruction, screams. It's all around me. I can't feel a thing. What has come to the world?<p>

I stood up on my feet as the wind blew through my raven black hair. I looked at my surroundings, scouting if anyone was around, I saw no one. The lonely place seemed so empty and full of destruction.

I always feel an evil presence around my every turn. Far in the distance I see gigantic figures causing more pain to this world. This place, it's gone. Huge fires burned down buildings leaving huge piles of ash. Everywhere, when dragons walk, it causes everything to shake and crumble.

The once joyful, beautiful world is now crashing down before me as if it never had a chance at life.

"Rogue!" A random person screamed.

I jumped at the scream, surprised someone called me. I called out to them, but no one replied. Suddenly a gigantic dragon stepped in front of me and tilted its head curiously.

I stared at it, wide eyed, surprised at how big a dragon really is. I stepped back, shaking in fear, not knowing what to do. The dragon opened its ginormous mouth and fire appeared. It shot right at me.

I prepared for the shock of pain that was sure to come, but instead, everything was black. The pitch black room was empty and cold. I called out to the darkness and didn't get a response. I tried using my power, but I was already drained.

Suddenly I heard something fall to the right of me. It sounded like a vase fell off a table and crashed. I kept hearing pieces of glass move around the floor as if someone was making a puzzle with them.

As I got closer I began to feel a presence, like someone was there. With every step you could hear them breath and sniffle.

"A-a-are you okay?" I asked as quietly as I could.

I reached out my hand to touch the being. The closer I got, their breath got shorter and shorter. This time I was only centimeters away, I started to feel the wool of their shirt. I wondered if this being was a human being, and if so, who could this person be? I couldn't tell who the person was, but as I placed my hand on their arm their breaths became louder and faster. I pulled my hand back surprised they still didn't move or speak.

Wait don't tell me.

"ROGUE!" An angry Sting yelled

"Y-yeah" I said in a tired tone. I stretched my arms before I got out of bed and brushed my hair out of my piercing red eyes. I kicked my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. I turned my head towards Sting to send him a glare for waking me up so early.

"What?" He said in an ignorant tone.

"Just get out you idiot." I said with a dark aura surrounding me.

"Just hear me out bro. First off the magic council ordered that all dragon slayers come at once for a meeting." He said in a calm voice.

"Wait, what meeting?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, it just came up so we gotta hurry." He said a little rushed.

"Sheesh, alright then." I replied while changing into my clothes.

Meanwhile:

_Natsu POV:_

"My dear children, I'm afraid Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, and Laxus have been called out for a meeting with the council today and must leave immediately." Makarov said in a serious tone.

"Gramps, what's this about!?" I asked surprised.

"I'm afraid I don't know my child, but it is urgent so you must go." He said.

"Why? Is it something bad?" Wendy asked tiredly.

"That is your job to find out for me, now go!" He said annoyed while Gajeel grunted, not seeming to care one bit.

"Whatever" Laxus said in a bored tone, also not seeming to care.

"Aye sir!" Happy said in his usual happy tone.

Everyone went back to their rooms to get their supplies and clothes. Before they knew it they were already on the train feeling miserable.

"Ugh I'm gonna die." I said, feeling my face turn blue as my cheeks puffed up, about to throw up.

"Haha s-sucker." Gajeel replied about to do the same as me. Wendy was sitting upright with a smile on her face holding a book, looking perfectly fine.

"Oh shut up you two!" An upset Laxus yelled while recovering from a sudden throw up.

While:

Doranbolt walked through the halls of the palace which had a gold and silver floor. The pictures lining the walls seemed like expensive pieces of art. It had big glass windows so you could look over the city, and a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

He made his a way to the palace dungeons and walked over to the one where Cobra was in.

"You're being called to the council, so I'm letting you out for today." He said in a bored tone.

Cobra looked up at the man and evilly smiled, sticking out his snake-like tongue and his cold grey eyes gleamed.

"Oh, is that so?" He said while getting up and walking out. Doranbolt handcuffed the dragon slayer and walked him to the office. "We have lots of things to talk about." He said in a serious tone.

**Okay cliffhanger. I wanted to be evil today since I was really busy (I mean busy) If it was boring I can see why since I did bit by bit in the car , at home or at a party. LOL anyways hope you enjoy the rest of it and please follow/Favorite and review! BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys here's the second chapter! Sorry if it's another short one, It's the only way I can keep track of the story. (Sweat drops) Anyways I wont be posting in a while because the holidays (Gotta love Christmas) and my beta reader's on vacation and I want her to enjoy it. Enjoy Please follow, favorite and review!**

**Beta: SpiritBird1A **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Chapter 2

_Third Person POV_:

"We're almost there you guys. Just hold on a little longer." Wendy assured cutely with a smile.

"I-I'm n-not g-gonna make i-it." Natsu said, his face green and cheeks puffed up. The whole ride the four dragon slayers (except Wendy) have been throwing up and feeling terrible. It made Wendy a little grossed out just by looking at puke and sick people for hours.

"Wendy j-just u-use the troia spell on us." Laxus said, looking desperate. He seemed to be in the same condition as Natsu and the others. Wendy giggled at Laxus' expression and then sweat dropped.

"I'm afraid I can't. It's not gonna work. And besides, we're almost there so there's no need to." Laxus and the others groaned at Wendy's reply, since they were in their sick state.

The train ride lasted for about another fifteen minutes before it finally ended. The dragon slayers got off looking like they just ended a war. Especially Natsu, he looked the worst. He had his hair ruffled up with a bit of puke in it. His eyes looked like they had bags hanging under them. Many people stared at the mages, sending them looks that clearly said "you need to clean yourselves." The mages sent them glares, showing that they didn't have the time (obviously) and that they were in a rush to get to a meeting.

"Umm, Natsu, you really should clean up. The rest of you should to." Wendy said, slightly embarrassed.

"Nah, I don't think we need to." Natsu said casually with his arms behind his head.

"Why should we? We look perfectly fine. Who cares about lookin' fine in front of the council?" Laxus replied, not seeming to care about his or anyone else's appearance.

"I don't care what we do." Gajeel said, following Laxus' lead. Wendy sighed at the boy's carelessness and continued walking. She didn't want Fairy Tails appearance to be this. She wanted to look good in a respectable manner, not some careless manner. Sadly she couldn't make that happen since she was the youngest.

Around the four, were gigantic wood buildings filled with restaurants, stores, and shops. Enough for thousands of people to come and enjoy. That wasn't the only thing; the streets were filled with tons of people from all over the world trying to catch a glimpse of their surroundings.

The four Fairy Tail mages slipped through people and bags, desperately trying to stay together as if a huge wave was coming at them. But since Wendy was short, it was hard for her to get through. Before she finally caught up with her fairy friends, she bumped into another person. She fell down backwards, rubbing her head after the huge impact. She looked up to see who she unintentionally bumped into. She saw a boy about her age with light brown eyes and light blue hair. He seemed pretty tall and looked somewhat like Romeo; just different hair color and eyes. He reached out his hand to Wendy and looked at her with a warm smile.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking." He said apologetically while pulling her up.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I was just in a rush." Wendy replied a bit dazzled by his actions.

"Well as long as your fine, that's good. Well anyways, see ya!" He yelled while waving with a smile.

"Bye!" Wendy yelled back. She turned around and found her friend's quite a ways away from her. She sweat dropped at the fact they didn't even notice she was gone, considering she was gone for quite a bit. Instead of sulking she went up to meet with her friends.

"Oh, Wendy! There you are!" Natsu said, smiling.

"Where ya been squirt?" Gajeel asked, smirking.

"Stop traumatizing the poor girl." Laxus demanded, annoyed.

"Don't worry, I only tripped and fell. I'm fine." Wendy assured, day dreaming of the moment of when she fell.

"Well as long as you're fine we're good. Enough of that we're already here." Gajeel said, still smirking.

The four looked up at the bright, magnificent castle. It had a gold lining on the edges and was filled with white. The mages approached the castle guards and showed them their Fairy Tail guild marks. The guards nodded their heads and pulled the trigger to open the gate. The dragon slayers walked through and asked where they were supposed to go. They were approached by one of the frog servants and were lead to the room they were supposed to be in.

"Please sit anywhere until everyone his here." The frog said.

"Alright." Natsu Replied while thanking the frog. The mages all picked their seats and sat next to each other, since they didn't trust anyone else. The room seemed really empty since it didn't have much in it. It had quite a large bookshelf on one side of the room, and a window on the opposite side. It didn't really impress the dragon slayers at all, but still seemed decent enough to make them wait.

A few minutes later, Sting came in looking mighty, and his brother-like friend, Rogue; the shadow dragon slayer followed behind him. As they entered, they received stares from the four Fairy Tail mages. The two Sabertooth members just stared back, like it was some kind of staring contest. Sting broke the silence by walking further in and picking a seat. Rogue followed and chose the seat next to Sting in a respectable manner.

It wasn't long before Doranbolt came in with Cobra handcuffed, looking like he just went through tough situations. As soon everyone was seated, Doranbolt began speaking.

"I guess you are all wondering why you're here today. We've been having some problems with the flow of magic." He said seriously.

"A problem with the flow of magic? You've got to be kidding; the flow of magic can't be interrupted." Laxus said smirking, pretending to be smart.

"Actually, it can. No matter how anyone's magic works, there's always something that can stop it. Just like the flow of magic, there can be an interruption to stop it. Anyways that's not the point. We're saying this interruption has something to do with you dragon slayers. At least something connected to you." He explained.

"Wait so you're saying this, so called interruption, has something to do with us?" Natsu asked, confused.

"Yes. Clearly, it has been causing people to lose their magic, or run out quickly. These things have been happening repeatedly. We don't necessarily know the real cause, but we know for certain it has something to do with Seven days, Seven slayers, and Seven dragons. Though you aren't the only ones connected with this. We believe the other person is Zeref." Doranbolt explained seriously. The Dragon slayers eyes went up in shock. If Zeref was involved, they clearly had no chance.

"What are we gonna do about it if Zeref is in this?" Rogue asked impatiently, clearly wanting an answer.

"We don't know yet, but we know Zeref will show up sooner or later, so we have to be quick about it. We have no time to lose." Doranbolt finally answered. Things just got interesting.

**Beta: I hope you guys like it! My friend must really love cliffhangers. I hope you guys don't mind, it makes the story more interesting.**

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Please follow, favorite and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys new chapter, I know I said I wont be posting for a while and all but I got to excited and wanted to end the year with a cliffhanger again! Hope you guys like it, and Merry Christmas and Happy new year! Please follow, favorite and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairytail**

**My beta reader is taking to long so I decided to post myself.**

CHAPTER 3

"You don't call us here and tell us were dangerous, that's just stupid!" An angry Sting announced.

"LISTEN TO ME I'M SAYING YOU WILL BE A THREAT AS SOON AS ZEREF STRIKES!" He yelled having his voice echo through the halls. We only have so much time. When Zeref shows his face another interruption will occur, and when that happens all flow of magic will freeze, that causes for you dragons slayers to have severe injuries and lost of memories.

" Wendys eyes filled with fear at the thought of losing her memories. "Is there anyway to get the memories back if their lost?" A worried Wendy asked.

"I'm sorry I don't know." He replied.

"Tch, your hiding something, tell us." Said a smirking Laxus

"I have to agree with Blondie here, tell us what we need." Said Cobra also smirking

. "I'm telling you all the information I have, I'll call you back here if something comes up." He nervously replied.

"Alright then I'm leaving" said Rogue standing up from his chair.

" "Then we'll leave to." Said Laxus grabbing everyone.

"Wait, but Laxus we weren't done we still have questions!" Shouted Wendy who was being dragged by Laxus.

"No! This is serious Laxus we need to tell Gramps about this so we need all the information we can get." Said Natsu escaping from Laxus grip.

"Fine then you stay, I'm leaving." Said Laxus walking away.

"So you don't care what happens to everyone else but yourself?" Asked Gajeel.

Laxus turned around sending a glare. Gajeel didn't seem to get affected by it and neither the others but it looked like they needed to go home since his aura didn't look to good. "Ah, you leave Laxus we can stay." Said Natsu waving his hand at Laxus. Laxus sighed counting to ten and turning away with a frustrated face which overall didn't seem very pleasant.

"Fine then, you stay I'm outta here." He said walking away with a wave.

The dragonslayers watched as Laxus walked further and further away until you couldn't see him anymore. The three turned around facing Doranbolt about to bombard him with questions about this so called "interruption" and how it works.

"What would we have to do in order to beat this "interruption" huffed Gajeel.

"I'm sorry but that information is classified at the moment and will not be said to anyone else until it is confirmed." He said in a smart tone making us narrow our eyes in suspicion.

"We won't get anything right now" whispered Gajeel to Natsu.

"Your right, let's just leave and tell Gramps the info we have now." Replied Natsu

"We'll be on our way then." Said Natsu.

"Have a safe trip." He replied.

The three Dragonslayers turned away from the mage and walked through the giant, golden hallway filled with tons of art from centuries ago. Also adding the ancient artifacts they have.

"This doesn't add up, as you see how could a stop in magic be connected to us then to Zeref?" Asked Wendy who was thinking hard.

"Well, I don't really get it myself cause, Why is it sevens? Seven Days, Seven slayers, Seven dragons. Does it mean when another interruption begins we have seven days to over some it or seven days to defeat... something and it takes seven slayers to kill it." Replied Natsu.

"That doesn't seem to be the case." Said Gajeel opening the door to out side. The three walked through the gates and headed for the train station. While walking they were also scouting for Laxus who seemed to have gone somewhere while their little chat. They had hoped he'd went back home but didn't feel like he did so they decided to split up and search for him.

Gajeel took the east side of town and Natsu took the North and wendy took the south. They each went their different ways and searched every shop and corner of the town leaving wendy with the south side of town.

**Wendy pov:**

"Umm I think I'm lost." Said Wendy sweating and breathing heavily from all the running she was doing. She swept away the sweat from her forehead and leaned against a wall for rest. She thought about asking someone for directions but decided to to stay and wait a bit. Her hands were bright red from clenching her fist and her feet had blisters from sprinting left and right.

"Well, I might as well start..." She was cut off by the sound of a scream. She turned her head to the right to see a girl with light brown hair and Dark brown hair being hanged by the neck from a roof screaming hysterically with a gang on the bottom Laughing. Turning to the side she saw a boy with light blue hair that looked like the one she met earlier running towards the girl with worried eyes pushing away the men that were in his way.

"LIRA DON'T WORRY ILL GET YOU DOWN!" He yelled sending a punch to another gang member.

The gang put on smirks and surrounded the boy, holding wrenches and other weapons that were harmful. The boy got into a fighting stance and out on serious eyes. Wendy watched in amazement seeing the bravery of the boy.

"Rin, hurry ***cough*** it's getting ***cough*** to me!" The girl screamed.

The boy clenched his fist and closed his eyes, he muttered words like he was calling a something. He was soon surrounded by dark figures circling around him making strange hand actions.

"Be gone." He muttered.

The dark figures disappeared in an instant as he opened his eyes. They were no longer a milk chocolate brown, they were the color of a thousand emeralds. In his hand was a powerful gleaming light, a light so bright that if you stared at it to long you'd be blinded from it. The boy looked at one member and put his arm towards him. The blinding light was shot right at him sending him to the wall behind him. The member groaned unable to get get up from the impact. The boy took each member down repeatedly easily going through each one. As he prepared for his next attack, a strange wave that was invisible but could feel passed by, going through solid figures until it hit Wendy and the boy. She felt a shock of pain go through her as she was being stabbed a million times. She fell to the ground grasping her stomach as the pain flowed through her body giving her headaches. Her face was dark red covered in sweat and looked in pain. She helplessly stayed in place as the shock passed through her relentlessly. The boy seemed to have been going through the same thing but looked even worse. The girl who was being hanged also felt the pain looking at her expression and being choked at the same time. The gang looked at us three like we were dying children being stabbed relentless times. They looked afraid and surprised at the same time, wanting to go but staying and watching.

Could it be?Is this the interruption?

**A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Please follow, favorite and review! Bye (for now)**


	4. AUTHORS NOTES

Hey guys I know that I haven't updated in a while. I've just been busy because I have important test coming up for school, and I have to get my registration for school in next year too, and I have soccer and basketball each week, plus piano. There's also anime to watch too. But don't worry I'll try to get the chapter in, in the next few weeks. See ya!


End file.
